Kin'ai Host Club
by Yanichuu
Summary: Amu runs into trouble and is protected by a mysterious man. Unfortunately, he was from the Kin'ai Host Club and he was injured quite badly. In order to compensate for the money loss, Amu must become a girl host for the club, her only response...EH?


Hello everyone and welcome to my new story. I had this planned for a long time, but just now got inspiration to write it. Hopefully this idea is unique; otherwise I will feel like a fool, lol. The main couple in the end will be IkutoxAmu, but there will be a bit of KukaixAmu in the beginning. Just letting you know, so that you don't freak out or anything because it's not IkutoxAmu right away.

I actually had a lot of fun writing this, so I really hope that you enjoy the first chapter. Please read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Shugo Chara; I am just an extreme fan of the anime/ manga series.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer Summary:<strong>

While walking home one day, Amu runs into trouble; luckily a man came and protected her. Unfortunately, that man was one of the most popular men from the Kin'ai Host Club and got hurt quite bad. In order to compensate for the money loss Amu is forced to become a girl host for the club. Amu's only response… EH?

* * *

><p>Title: Kin'ai Host Club<p>

Chapter One

* * *

><p>While walking down the quiet sidewalk, Amu decided it would be best to call her mom and alert her that she was on her way home. She took her phone out from her bag and dialed home.<p>

Amu put her phone up to her ear and after a few rings a woman's voice spoke, "Hello?"

"Hey mom, I just wanted to let you know that I am on my way home from tryouts."

"Oh wonderful, how well do you think you did?"

Amu sighed, "I'm not too sure, the judges didn't give a hint to anyone. Although I think I did ok."

"I bet you did fine sweetheart; you have such a wonderful personality and your dancing has always been outstanding," Her mom said happily through the phone. Just that made Amu's heart feel like a feather as the heavy weight was lifted off of it.

"Thanks mama, I will be home in about 10 minutes."

"Ok, dinner will be ready for you when you get back. Ami and Papa are waiting patiently for you. Oh and please be careful, it's already dark out."

Amu could her hear the worry in her moms voice as she smiled lightly, "Don't worry; I'll get home really quickly. See you soon."

Amu ended her call with her mom and stopped in her tracks to look around as she noticed that she was practically alone out there on the streets. She was actually really scared, but tried to ignore the feeling while she looked up to the sky to see the last little bit of daylight disappearing under the blanket of night. Amu shivered slightly, but not just from the freezing chill of the fall. She decided to call Rima and have her keep her company.

Dialing Rima's number into her phone, Amu noticed the street lights started to flicker on. She felt a chill run through her bones and shuddered, but she willed her legs to move as she started walking towards home again, waiting for Rima to pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" A small childlike voice answered as Amu felt herself get all giddy at her friends voice. She always sounded so cute that Amu just wanted to jump on her and cuddle with her friend.

"Hey Rima, it's Amu; I'm walking home and since I was starting to freak out, I decided to call you. Can you keep me company on the phone?" Amu pleaded with her friend.

"You're such a scaredy-cat, you really need to grow up Amu," Rima bluntly said as Amu felt a stab. One thing she loved about her friend was that she was extremely truthful, even when you didn't want her to be.

Amu walked down the street as she continued to chat happily with Rima on her cell phone, laughing lightly and enjoying the carefree atmosphere. Suddenly she noticed another man coming from the other way on the sidewalk; she didn't think much of it until she noticed how he seemed to be stumbling everywhere, indicating that he was probably intoxicated. Amu was about to head around him quickly, to avoid him completely, but her reaction time was too slow as he slammed right into her and knocked her cell phone out of her hand.

"Ah! Ow…" Amu grabbed her left shoulder and turned around to see the man continue walking drunkenly down the sidewalk, not even bothering to apologize for running into her, "You dick; watch where you're going next time!"

She turned back around in frustration as she looked down and noticed her phone a few feet ahead of her. Amu went and grabbed it as she slowly inspected the damage, only to find that the battery cover and the battery were missing, "Shit, where is it?"

Amu noticed the dark alley next to her and gulped as she thought that it may have ended up flying in there. She turned her attention away and started to look around the general vicinity, only to come to the conclusion that her battery must have ended up in the alleyway… which meant that she would have to go in there and grab it; which she completely feared.

The last thing she wanted to do was go in there, but Amu knew she needed her cell phone. There was no way that she was going to walk the rest of the way home without having someone to talk too, plus her mom would kill her for losing the battery and Rima was probably worried too…

Amu took a deep breath and cautiously walked into the alleyway. It was definitely dirty and unfortunately, to Amu's dismay, especially scary. Amu hated anything scary, which only fueled her to move even quicker, so that she could find her battery and get out of there.

"Why do things always ended up farther away after you drop them?" Amu whispered quietly to herself in aggravation, as she felt something beneath one of her feet as she stepped down. She quickly lifted her foot and noticed her battery sitting there; the cover barely a few feet from it, as she smiled victoriously at her accomplishment.

"Found you…" she reached down and picked it up and just as she was getting ready to put the battery back in her phone she heard a small chuckle behind her that sent shivers down her spine. Amu whipped around only to see the man that had bumped into her earlier at the entrance to the alleyway

Amu felt herself start to shake, completely forgetting about her phone as her mouth gaped open at the man before her. She could have sworn that he was drunk when she saw him last.

The man laughed loudly this time as he stared at her, she didn't like that glint in his eyes, almost like she was his prey or something, "I may be a dick, but I am definitely not stupid. You see, I came up with this elaborate scheme. I act like a drunken idiot, run into the women on the sidewalk, and hope that whatever she is holding in her hand gets knocked into the alleyway; sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't, but most of the time it does. Most women always go back to retrieve the item and that's when I come in and well… you can guess the rest."

Amu just remembered about her phone as she took a step back and started to fumble with the battery, trying to get it into her phone as she realized this was probably her only chance of escaping. She was definitely scared out of her wits, but she knew she had to get a hold of the police; she only wished that she had remembered to do it earlier while the man was distracted by yammering on about his story.

"You're a complete psycho you know that? Don't mess with me or I'll mess you up," Amu tried to sound brave, but her voice broke and almost sounded like a whimper. She was about to keep going, to keep him distracted, but she felt herself drop her phone as she stared in horror.

That was the biggest mistake she could have made and before she knew it, the guy had pulled a fast one on her. His arm snaked around her waist as he brought his lips close to her ear. Amu was extremely scared and completely grossed out by the extreme proximity of this dirty man. She silently cursed herself for dropping her phone and giving this man a chance to grab her.

"Why hello there pretty thing, we're going to have a lot of fun tonight," The man whispered into her ear, trying to seductive, which only grossed Amu out as he slowly licked her earlobe.

Amu squeaked and made a face as she tried to get out of his grip; surprisingly he was a lot stronger than she thought he was going to be. He continued to laugh at her feeble attempts to escape, as she decided to give him a quick elbow in the gut; which worked perfectly. Just for added measure, to make sure he wouldn't chase her, she kicked him in the face.

The man let out a choked groan as Amu made a break for it, but her escape plan flew out the window when another man came out from hiding and blocked her path making Amu stop immediately in her tracks.

"I wasn't going to interfere, at least not yet, but I didn't want to see your pretty face leaving here just yet," the man before her said coolly.

Amu made a horrifying face when she realized that she was completely trapped and wasn't going to make it out of here without getting hurt. Not with the man before her who was completely buff and the man behind her who, even though he was wheezing and struggling from the blow to his stomach and face, was still pretty strong himself. She only saw one thing that she could do and that was to scream loudly for help.

Amu drew in a big breath of air and let it all out, "HELP!"

"Be quiet; quit yelling girl!" The man hissed at Amu as he ran over to her and locked an arm around her waist securely holding her in place. His other hand smacked against her mouth to stop her from screaming.

Amu's screams turned into muffled cries as she struggled against his grip, but he was strong; like scary body builder strong. She just had to hope and pray that someone had heard her cry for help.

"Now come with me quietly and I won't hurt you… too bad," The guy laughed as Amu lowered her head and closed her eyes, slowly feeling tears rise to the surface. This was it, she was going to get raped and no one was going to be able to help her.

"Hey, let her go you creep!" A voice yelled, echoing through the alleyway.

Amu brought her head up immediately at the sound of her savior, she looked at her knight in shining armor up and down and… her knight was not what she expected him to be. If Amu hadn't heard this man speak she would have mistaken him for a woman. Long flowing purple hair, extremely long and girlish eyelashes accenting his amber colored eyes; he was truly an extremely beautiful man. Amu could not keep her eyes off of him and if she were in any other situation other than this, she most likely would have died from embarrassment because she was eye-raping this man.

"Oh look, the sissy boy is here to try and stop me, what are you going to do ya wimp?" The man holding her began to laugh with an annoying nasally sound.

An idea popped into Amu's head, it came randomly and she didn't know if it would work, but she had to try because she couldn't move her arms to hit the man and he had pinned her on her knees, so she couldn't move her legs to kick him. Praying to dear God that her idea would work, Amu chomped down on the guys hand as hard as she could. She didn't grab very much of his flesh, but it seemed to be enough because the man yowled in pain and let go of her rather quickly.

Ignoring the salty and sweaty taste as her taste buds screamed in her mouth to spit it out, Amu willed her legs to move as she started running to her purple haired savior. Tripping over herself and almost falling flat on her face she finally made it to him and hid behind his back.

"Nice move, are you ok?"

Amu jumped at the sound, she wasn't expecting it since she was so fixated on trying to slow down her fast paced beating heart. She held a hand over her chest as she looked up at the man who was smiling at her. He gave her the kindest smile she had seen as Amu felt her gasps turn into silence; she felt herself become a bit calmer.

Amu was about to thank the man, nearly forgetting all about it, but just as she was about to, he turned his head away from her and reverted his attention to the man that she barely escaped from. Amu looked that way too and now noticed that the other man had gotten up as both of them slowly walked towards them.

"If you know what's good for you kid, then you will hand that girl over and scamper off," one of the men stated in a menacing tone.

The other one just stood glaring as he nursed the hand where Amu had bitten him just moments ago. Did she really bite him that hard? Amu couldn't help but wonder and feel a little proud of her self.

"When I yell 'GO', I want you to run as fast as you can out of here. Don't look back and just get home, ok?"

Amu cringed slightly, startled, as she looked up at this man, each word slowly sinking in as she felt herself become more terrified, "What about you? I can't just leave you here alone! Two against one, you'll get hurt!"

Amu whispered furiously, but all he did was looked at her for a split second and wink, "I'll be fine, I promise."

She wanted to trust and believe in him, but the odds were against him, both in numbers and in power. She was struggling with wanting to obey him, but also to be stubborn and help him; even though she knew that if she were to stay, she wouldn't be of much help to him, in fact she would probably make things worse…

"Last chance kid; are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" The man smirked as he cracked each of his knuckles, sending loud cracking noises vibrating through the alley.

"Ok?"

Amu continued to look up at the man as he stood over her form, bravely protecting her, the men advancing at a dangerously close distance. She gulped and whispered, "Ok…"

Before she could even prepare herself, he shouted, "GO!"

Amu leapt up as quickly as she could and took off as fast she could run. Before long she could hear the men shouting angrily; she cringed in fear, but kept running like she was commanded to do. Even though she desperately wanted to go back and help, she kept willing her legs to keep moving.

She ran all of the way home, without once faltering in fear that she men might have escaped and would come after her next. Once she reached her house, she opened the gate and slammed it behind her, as she struggled to breathe; her lungs screaming in pain from all the running that she had done. Amu looked up towards the sky and hoped that her savior was alright, praying that he didn't get hurt.

When she caught most of her breath, she went into her house and ran to the nearest phone. Ignoring the calls from her mother, she quickly dialed '911' into the phone.

"Yes, I would like to report a beating…"

* * *

><p>A man slowly closed the door behind him as he sighed and looked towards another man who was waiting patiently out in the hallway. The man then stood up from where he was sitting as he pushed his glasses up closer towards his eyes and stared at the man standing by the door, "So?"<p>

The blue haired man crossed his arms, "So, why don't you go in there and find out the information for yourself manager?"

"You know how I hate hospitals, just being in the hallway of one is already freaking me out," The manager replied coolly with a straight face; you would almost think he was joking.

The man chuckled lightly as he unfolded his arms and lazily walked around. He then stopped as his face became more serious as he re-told what had happened, "Nagihiko said that he was walking home from the club, but noticed that a girl was in trouble. He went and protected said girl and because he did, he got KO'd by two men."

"What are the damages?" The manager said slowly, preparing for the worst.

"Well, he's got a couple of bruises on his face, but for the most part does not have any major cuts or damages that will permanently scar that pretty face of his. Unfortunately though, he's got two broken ribs…" The man trailed off as he waited for the manager's reaction.

He only stood still, in complete silence for a moment as he tried to process the injuries, "The bruises will heal quickly, but broken ribs? I can't have him coming to the host club like that. At this rate, I will be losing money, which is not a good thing." He sighed in frustration, "I understand where Nagihiko is coming from, but I wish he would have taken better care of himself or at least called for help before he rushed in without thinking."

Suddenly, a smirk slowly formed on the blue haired mans face, like he was waiting for that cue to speak of his plan, "It just so happens that I have an idea on how to fix the money problem if you are willing to listen…"

The manager's glasses flashed for a second as he looked at the other man with a curious expression on his face that he could not hide, "Oh?"

"I asked Nagihiko what the girl he saved looked like; she has bright pink hair and he even remembered her uniform, so that I would easily be able to find what school she went too."

"Ikuto, I don't like your games. What do we gain by knowing what she looks like? I do not understand where you're coming from, unless you're being a pervert again."

Ikuto's coy smile only grew in size as he looked down at his manager, ignoring the insult, "What I mean is, she will work as a girl host member for the Kin'ai Host Club."

* * *

><p>So… did you enjoy the story? There are probably mistakes, lol. It's been a while since I have written something, but I do hope that you enjoy what I have so far. As I have stated on my profile, I won't be able to update as frequently as most of you will like, but I will try my hardest for everyone.<p>

Please review, I will gladly accept constructive criticism, but flames are completely unacceptable. Thank you and see you again next chapter! I promise it will be a more comedic next chapter.


End file.
